Not so Silent Obsever
by Arachne Acantha
Summary: "You have been chosen to watch over the Keybearer, and to keep the story correct." "So I'm basically stalking Sora?" This is an OC story, not a Mary Sue. Rated because my character cusses too much.
1. Freaky Voices and Mini Leons

**Chapter also known as: The Prologue**

**Also known as: the stupidly and ridiculously long chapter that will make all of my other chapters look really short.**

**Please no flaming. Please R&R, that would make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Rix and the Observer idea. Other characters/ideas belong to their respective owners**

When I was 14, my world was lost to darkness.

Kind of weird considering that only happened in movies and video games.

When it happened, I was kind of shocked. Like, completely. I was a Kingdom Hearts fan, but not one of the crazy ones; I knew everything in it was fictional. At least, I thought it was.

But, when we were attacked, and we had to defend ourselves, I was calm. I did what any sensible, level-headed person would do in that situation:

"AAAHHH HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE!"

I was currently running through the park at top speed, waving my arms crazily and yelling at the top of my lungs.

Why is that, you ask?

Because of the zillions of ant-like heartless things that were chasing me, wise ass.

You see, when I first saw one of them, I thought someone had drugged my frappuccino. So I poked it.

It bit me.

I screamed.

More appeared.

Hence the running.

So anyway, I was running and screaming, wishing I had some sort of weapon or something (not that I could, you know, _fight_, or anything).

But I mean, really, a giant stick to whack it with would be better than nothing, right?

I was running and screaming so much that I didn't notice the giant portal of DARKNESS AND DOOM until it was too late.

So I ran right through it.

Oops?

So now I'm sitting there, and it's so fucking dark, and I can't see shit, and a random voice pops into my head.

Yeah, I was pretty sure I was going crazy.

_Rixia, chosen observer of the worlds…_

"What? Observer? What the hell is that?"

…_you have been chosen to keep the worlds in order. To make sure this story does not stray._

"…Yeah, that didn't explain anything…."

_You know the outcome of the story of the Keybearer. You will observe him and see that the outcome stays the same._

"So, basically I'm going to stalk Sora?"

_You will be able to live your life as you wish until Sora's destiny begins to unfold. Then you must keep track of him. You may not interfere except to re-right the story. You will be a shadow. A silent observer._

"So that was basically a yes, right? Oh, wait! Do I actually have to be silent for this? Cuz, um, keep dreaming. I make Yuffie look calm and boring."

I'm sure that if the creepy disembodied voice had eyes, it would have been rolling them.

_This shall be your tool._

A giant book that looked like a cross between Zexion's lexicon and my history textbook randomly appeared in my hand.

Key word being "giant".

"Shit, this is heavy!"

_This book will show you Sora, whenever you must check on him, as well as other people in this story. It also has important information on the worlds, its inhabitants, and the story line._

"Can I get a weapon?"

The voice didn't respond.

"I mean, I'm going into a fucking video game, with random fights everywhere! I need something to fight with!"

_You are the Observer. You are not meant to fight._

"What if someone tries to rape me?"

…

"…What? I could happen! I'm attractive, aren't I?

…

"…How can I keep the story on track without a weapon? If I have to interfere, I won't be able to do shit!"

_Alright. _I couldn't tell if he (she? it?) was annoyed, but I think he/she/it was. _You will be able to do some magic. You will be able to stop the time of others and travel through darkness to other worlds._

"Okay great! How?"

_Ask the wizard, Merlin._

"Oh, that's great; I get a book and a couple spells that I don't even know yet. You are brilliant. And what is it with the stupid weapons some of us get? Sora whacks things with a giant key, Kairi has that flowery piece of shit, Zexy and I get _books-"_

_Observer, it is time. The story won't begin for a while yet. You may find yourself a new life._

The entire room went super super brightly white and I blacked out, talk about contrast.

When I woke up, I was in a random alley way.

"Fuck, my head hurts." I rubbed my head unhappily. "Stupid voice, I bet he did it on purpose."

I looked around at the random alley way in interest. "Now, I wonder where the hell I am."

I turned around and saw a giant light up sign that said, "Traverse Town."

"I guess I'm in Traverse Town." I stared at the sign for a while before shrugging it off. If this was real, there was no point in denying it, and if I was on hard drugs, it would wear off eventually anyway.

I walked around for a while, wondering where everyone was, when I ran into something terrifying and annoying as hell.

Anyone want to guess what it was?

Your mom.

HA!

No, actually it was a shadow heartless.

Though I wish it was your mom, I'm sure she's a lovely person.

But I'm getting off topic.

"Holy hell! Come ON! I just got away from you, why do I have to deal with you here too?"

I picked up a rock I found in the general area and chucked at the weird ant thing.

"Go away! No one loves you! Shoo!"

Fortunately, I hit it in the side of its ugly head.

Unfortunately, it didn't do NOTHING! Except maybe piss it off.

Considering I had a fucking book (and no more rocks), I decided to go with my ever so effective "run away and scream for help" plan.

"OH, GODS, HELP!" I felt like a stupid damsel and distress, so I decided to change my yell slightly. "I don't want to become a fucking HEARTLESS. I have no fucking weapon! Could _someone_, please, either kill this stupid fucking thing or throw me a pointy stick or something?" (**A/N Monty Python: What if they have a pointed stick? XD)**

As I was running and yelling and swearing, I crashed into a boy about my age (maybe a year or so older). He had longish brown hair and a scar across his face.

OHmygosh, I was looking at a younger Leon!

(Please excuse my fangirl moment).

I looked up at him from my position on the ground (I had fallen on my ass). "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a sharp stick on you, would you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No." He pulled out his (totally bad ass) gun blade. "I have this though."

I tried to raise one of my eyebrows, but ended up raising them both.

"Yeah, that would work."

I won't describe the fight because, in all honesty, it was really boring.

It went something like this:

Leon swings gunblade.

Leon hits heartless with gunblade.

Heartless disappears.

Repeat.

Not very interesting to watch.

Once all the heartless were gone he turned back to me. And looked down at me, as I was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. My ass hurts but, hey, it was mostly my fault. Partially yours, but mostly mine."

The corner of Leon's lip twitched up slightly. Wait, only slightly? Curse Leon and his stoic nature!

"How is it my fault?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Because you stepped right in front of me when I was clearly not paying attention, for I was too busy running for my life!"

Was that a glint of amusement I detected in his eyes? Oh, I must be very good.

He held out his hand to help me stand up, which I took appreciatively.

"What's your name?" I asked brightly, since I probably shouldn't tell him that I knew who he was. (Oh, yeah, Leon, you're in a video game, so I know a lot about you. Actually, you're in two video games, but I've only played one. I'm not crazy by the way… That would go over well).

"…It's Leon…" he said slowly.

"Cool! I'm Rixia, but I like to be called Rix. It sounds kind of like Trix, you know, the cereal? Do they have that here? But I didn't notice that they sounded like each other until someone told me that it did, because I never get to eat Trix, my mom won't buy it….I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Kind of."

"Oh."

We both stood there slightly awkwardly.

"So did you just get here?" Leon asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"..Does the alley count?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. Cid can probably get you a hotel room." He started walking away, so I followed him.

"Where are you from?" Leon suddenly asked, and I smiled.

"I'm from a place called Colorado."

He blinked. "That's an odd name."

I laughed. "It means colored rocks. It was named because the mountains look purple." My smile fell as it suddenly hit me.

"Holy shit." I stopped walking and Leon looked back at me quizzically. "My entire world is gone." My family, friends – everyone I had ever known was gone.

I felt like crying, but I hated crying in front of people.

Leon looked at me sympathetically before turning around. "This way," he called, waving me over. "We're almost there."

We walked for about two more minutes. Then he randomly stopped, and I crashed into him, falling backwards onto (you guessed it) my ass.

"Ow! Motherfucker!" I scowled up at him (which had no affect whatsoever). "Warning next time, please."

He looked at me blankly before saying, "You're a total klutz, aren't you?"

"…maaaybe…."

Leon just rolled his eyes and offered his hand (again) which I took (again). We walked into some accessory shop and I saw an older blonde man behind the counter with a toothpick in his mouth. Cid.

Cool.

"Hey, Leon, who's your girlfriend?" he asked in a southern/Texan accent (I can't tell the difference, okay? T_T)

I glanced over at Leon to see his reaction. Might I possibly see the great Squall Leonhart embarrassed? Ooh, maybe even blushing?

"She's a new girl. She needs a place to stay."

Dammit. Just as expressionless as ever. Even as a teenage boy! What the fuck?

I mean, I know he lost his world and all, but so did I!

…Oh, gods, what if I became boring like Leon!

"NOOOOO!" I collapsed to my knees and shouted dramatically, causing Leon and Cid to look at me in puzzlement, surprise, and concern.

I laughed sheepishly. "Heh, did I say that out loud?" They nodded in unison, looking at me strangely. "Ph. Ignore me."

They looked at me wearily for a moment before shrugging it off.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Cid asked.

"I'm Rixia. But call me Rix."

Cid smirked (I think it was supposed to be a smile, though…) "All right, Rix. Let's get you a room."

Cid fixed me up with a hotel room. IT was pretty nice. I mean, I missed my room, but once this room was decorated, it would be awesome. After I got settled in (which didn't take very long – may I remind you that all of my possessions consisted of my clothes, and a fucking book!) I randomly remembered something.

"Hey, Cid, do you know where the wizard Merlin is?" I didn't remember; I hadn't played the first game in forever.

"Yeah, he lives over in third district," Cid replied.

"Why?" Leon asked me.

"Because the voice in my head told me to find him," I replied, grinning widely.

Their faces looked something like: O.o

"So, can you lead me there? I don't really know where third district is…" I laughed nervously; they were still staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Leon muttered, finally looking away. "I'll take you to Merlin's." He walked away without even waiting to see if I was following or not.

Little Leon was obnoxious.

It must have been all of the hormones….

So we walked.

Leon killed more heartless.

I yawned.

Damn, I was tired.

Finally, we reached that fancy little door with the fire and shit, and Leon did his magic thing and made a fire ball fly towards the door.

"Ha! Yes! Kill it with FIRE!" I yelled, laughing maniacally and jumping up and down. Leon looked slightly freaked out as he led me through the door, which had magically opened.

"There's Merlin's house. Good luck." With that, Leon turned and left quickly, leaving me in the creepy place that practically screamed doom and gloom.

"Hm," I looked at the random circular things that were floating in the water, trying to figure out if I would be able to make the jump or not.

Because of my sense of balance (or lack thereof), I fell into the water multiple times, and I was soaking wet by the time I finally got to the cottage/house thing.

"Hello? Wizard dude? Are you here?" I looked around the lifeless room. "Huh. Guess not."

I started looking through the random musty books that were scattered around when I heard a random "poof" some where behind me.

"AH! Holy fuck!" I spun around and found myself face to face with an old bearded guy with blue robes (Merlin).

"You almost gave me a heart attack, man."

Merlin blinked at me. "Well, I do apologize. But, may I ask, what are you doing in my house?"

I smiled at him, "The little voice in my head told me to find you."

Merlin looked shocked.

Then I remembered a small detail. "Oh, yeah, and it said something about an observer, or something.

Merlin looked shocked.

"You are the chosen Observer?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Have you trained at all?"

I was confused. "Train?"

Merlin smiled at me kindly. 'I suppose that would be why you were sent to me."

He reminded me of my grandpa.

The nice one, not the one who hates my guts.

He's a bastard.

But I'm getting off topic.

Merlin had pulled out some sort of stick. Oh, apparently it was a wand. He waved it and a big heavy book flew from a random corner of the room into his hand. He opened to a page filled with writing in a language I didn't recognize (which isn't surprising, I only knew English and a little bit of French from what I had taken in high school before my world disappeared).

"Do you know the prophecy of the Observer?" Merlin asked me, and I shook my head.

~~Page break~~

"Every world is connected," Merlin began, "But there are also multiple universes. These are not connected, except for the universe of the Observers. Every person in this universe has the power to be an Observer, though very few are actually chosen." He paused, looking at me to make sure that I understood.

"Wait, so what does the observer do?" I asked.

"Every universe has a story, or multiple stories. Some of the stories can be changed, and nothing noticeable would happen. However, a few of the stories are important, and must be kept on track. That is the job of the Observer. Which story have you been chosen for?"

"Um…"

_You are to watch the Keybearer._

…Do you even realize how creepy you sound?

"Um, the disembodied voice told me I need to watch the Keybearer."

Merlin looked thoughtful. "Ah. I see." He inspected me through his spectacles (heh, inspected, spectacles – wow, I need help. Next thing, I know, I'll be making puns).

"Do you know how to summon your book yet?" Merlin asked me.

"Um, maybe? I've never actually…tried, you know?"

"Try now," Merlin responded simply.

I looked at him, surprised. "How?"

"Do you know what it looks like?" I nodded after some hesitation. "Then imagine yourself holding it."

Really? That's it? The power of imagination?

…Am I in a cheesy kid's show? Well, this is Disney. They're allowed to have some cheesiness. Especially since their mascot is a mouse.

…No, Rix! Bad Rix! No pun making! I mentally slapped myself before imagining holding the annoyingly huge book.

There was a burst of light (like when the keyblade appears, only brighter) that lit up the entire room.

"Gah! My eyes!" I screamed in pain.

Then the light faded and I was holding my book.

"Damn. This thing didn't get any lighter." I turned to the wizard, suddenly worried as I realized something. "It won't be that bright every time I summon it, will it?"

He smiled softly, "No, I don't believe so." I sighed I relief and blinked a bit, trying to get my sight back all the way.

"So what do I do with this thing?" I asked, inspecting it curiously.

"Hand it to me." I handed the book over to Merlin, who placed it on the table in the middle of the room. He opened it to the first page, which looked like a table of contents.

It had multiple sections, mainly "protagonists", "antagonists", and "supporting characters". Underneath the "supporting characters", there was a list of all of the worlds.

Underneath the "protagonists" section were the names Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald, King Mickey, and Roxas. Underneath the "antagonists" section were two main subsections: the Heartless and the Nobodies. Underneath the Heartless were the names Maleficent, Pete, Xehanort's heartless, and Riku, as well as "general Heartless". I decided that Riku must have been under both sections because he became a duchebag in the first game.

Underneath the Nobodies section was "general Nobodies" and "Organization XIII".

Next to each name, there was a page number. I flipped through the book to Sora's page. Shit, he had a lot of writing about him. On his pages, it was basically a play by play of everything he did in all of the games. But, what first caught my attention was the first page. It looked like a movie screen, and it showed a young, cheerful, spiky haired boy, who looked about 10 or 11 years old.

"…is that Sora?"

"Yes." Startled, I turned to look at Merlin, who was looking at me. Dammit, I really need to start noticing when I speak out loud.

"The words tell you what must happen." Merlin pointed at the page with the words, and then pointed at the screen thing. "And the picture shows you what is happening. And this page," he flipped to the end of all the words, where there was a page that looked kind of like the stats screen on the main menu, with the levels and stuff, "shows you how strong they are."

"It's like the latest in stalker technology!" I said excitedly.

Merlin laughed quietly. "We must begin your training," he said, changing the subject.

"You must learn magic. Mainly, how to stop the time of others and travel between worlds."

"Wait! Travel between worlds? Does that mean I'll be able to make portals of darkness and doom?"

"Essentially, yes."

"YAY!"

Merlin smiled at my childish antics as I jumped up and down. I finally calmed down enough to grin at him. 'Okay, let's train."


	2. Ch 1: Blue Hair and PDDs

**Hey, it's another chapter!**

**This is the first time I've uploaded multiple chapters of the same story :D I'm so proud of myself….**

**Thank you for the reviews! I got 2!**

…**which is pretty awesome for me.**

**And thank you for the favorites and the subscriptions, they made me feel popular.**

**Disclaimer: This is called FANfiction, yes? If I was the owner, I wouldn't be writing this, because this is how the game would have actually gone. With Rix fucking up all of the cut scenes.**

**:**3 years later**:**

"Holy Shit! Run, Yuffie, run!"

"I_ am _running!" my ninja friend panted, running alongside of me. "Why don't you open a portal or something?"

"I don't have enough energy! You know how low my stamina is! I already spent all of my energy freezing Leon the first time! I can't do anything for a while!"

"Rix! Yuffie!"

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, daring to glance behind me. My friend and I were being chased by our other friend, Leon. Who looked very angry. His hair was also blue.

….Hey, it was Yuffie's idea! But, can you blame us? Pranking Leon is fun!...Except for when he chases after you.

Which brings me back to my current dilemma.

"Step on it, girl!" I yelped, trying desperately to increase my pace. Unfortunately, my balance hadn't improved much as I got older. So, of course, I tripped.

"Ow, son of a bitch!"

"Rix!" Yuffie stopped and ran back to me.

"Leave me, dear friend," I said mournfully, going into a dramatic act. "I can no longer go on."

Yuffie, being the hyper and fun-loving person she is, instantly caught on. "No, dear Rixia, I cannot leave you behind."

I grasped her hand in mine. "You must. And you have to hurry! He's coming! If you leave now, you will be spared. Now go! For me! For us!

I could hear Leon run around the corner. "Go! Quickly!"

Yuffie ran off, "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Rix!"

"Avenge me!" I bellowed as Leon ran up to me and yanked me off the ground by the back of my shirt. "OW! What the hell, Leon?"

"Shut up!" he growled, gripping my collar. I squirmed around in his grasp. "You may have captured my body, you evil bastard, but you will never destroy my spirit!" I yelled, shaking one of my fists at him, while the other hand clawed at his, as I tried to escape.

Leon sighed in frustration. 'Really, Rix, you're so obnoxious." I let out a shocked gasp. "My word, Leon, what would cause you to say something so awful? You're never this rude! Wait a minute…yes, yes you are."

Leon leaned his face closer to mine, and not in the romantic way in cheesy movies where they fight and then lean close to each other and start randomly making out…ew, me and Leon…making out….ew….*brain broke*

No, Leon looked absolutely terrifying. "What. Did. You. Do?" He said each word slowly and with visible constraint, like he was barely keeping himself from killing me.

I widened my eyes, looking completely shocked, causing Leon to look at me quizzically.

"Leon…." I began slowly. "…is your hair blue?" I cocked my head to the side in mock confusion.

He growled angrily, and I flinched, pouting cutely (or at least, _I _thought it was cute).

"You know that doesn't work on me, Rix. You just look like an idiot."

This time _I _growled at _him_. "You're no fun." I mumbled, making him roll his eyes.

Then my head exploded.

Not literally, fear not. My head exploded _metaphorically_. Like, I suddenly had the worst headache I had ever had in my life. And this is including the disembodied voice.

I cried out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. "Rix?" I barely hear Leon calling my name worriedly. Through the pain, I heard another voice, which I hadn't heard in years, though it was familiar all the same.

_Observer, the story of the Keybearer will begin soon. Prepare yourself._

"Wait!" I called to it desperately in my mind. "That's all your going to tell me?"

Silence.

"Well, thanks for nothing, you duche!"

Cue burst of bright light.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Leon standing over me, looking concerned. I looked back at him and stated simply, "Well, fuck."

**Later~**

I was pacing my room – so Sora was coming soon, huh? So my "sacred" job would be starting. Great. I flopped down on my bed and summoned my book of all knowing awesomeness.

Or BOAKA for short.

…I got really bored one day, okay?

SO I flipped to Sora's page where, sure enough, they were building a raft.

"I wonder how long he's got before he loses his world," I murmured aloud, a slight bit of sadness in my voice. Then I shook it off. He gets his world back in the end, anyway.

Then I heard a sound kind of like a "fwoosh", only….different. I don't know how to describe it. I turned around and saw a man in a black hood standing in front of an awesome portal of purple and black swirling…stuff. He walked toward me, and I had a split second to thing "what the fuck?" before everything went dark.

**Some time later~**

I woke up but didn't feel like opening my eyes, so I just laid their like I was still asleep. Judging by the feel of it, I was slung unceremoniously over Mr. Black Coat's shoulder, at least, until I was dumped onto the ground.

"Oww! Dammit, my ass!" I shouted, though I still didn't open my eyes.

"Stand, Observer." I decided that it was Saix, by the voice, but I stayed on the ground.

"I can't stand, I'm asleep. You knocked me out, remember?"

I could almost feel murderous intent radiate off of him.

"You are not asleep, observer."

"Yes I am." I could hear muted snickering.

"How are you speaking with me if you are asleep?" Saix asked, voice still mainly emotionless, though there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is my subconscious mind speaking. It dislikes you."

I heard a frustrated growl before I was yanked to my feet.

"Ow! Motherfucker!" I scowled at him for a second before crossing my arms huffily. "That was rude." I looked around the room I was in and saw that it was the cool room with all of the giant chairs.

"Who are you?" an unimaginably and oddly calm, dramatic voice came from the tallest chair. Hey, it was Mansex! I mean, um *cough* Xemnas.

I waved at him brightly and grinned. "I'm Rixia, but I like it when people call me Rix, because it sounds like Trix-"

"She is the Observer," Saix cut me off, and I shot him a glare.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they are talking," I huffed indignantly, causing Saix to growl angrily.

Ha, Saix-puppy! Ha!

…anyway…

"Observer," Xemnas began in that over-dramatic way of his, "you will be of great use to the Organization."

"As fun as that sounds, the voice in my head has forbidden me from messing up events or taking sides. So, could I just, you know, hang?"

…curse those hoods for hiding all forms of facial expression! I couldn't tell what Mansex was thinking.

…I probably didn't want to, now that I think about it.

"Observer," Xemnas's dramatic voice cut through my thoughts, and I rolled my eyes. "Observer" is not my name.

Hey! They call me ho! They call me Stacy! They call me her! They call me Ja-

Xemnas's voice interrupted my mental singing. Dammit! "You will be allowed to stay in the castle provided you do not interfere with our actions.

I blinked. "Well, I kind of just told you that I couldn't interfere – you know, with the whole 'fucking up the story line' thing."

"Number 9 will take you to your room."

I blinked again. "I already have a room?"

Another guy in a black coat appeared from a PDD (portal of darkness and doom). I guess that's how they get down from those ginormous chairs. I always had wondered. Well, at least I got the more laid-back member of the organization – maybe I could actually have a conversation with him.

He waved me over, calling, "This way," before walking out of the room.

"'Kay!" I responded enthusiastically, skipping (yes, I skip) after him through the door.

We walked through the monochromatic halls and I looked at them distastefully. "Wow, this place is _really_ uncreative, you know that? I mean, all the rooms look the same, you guys all wear the same clothes, even your name is boring: Organization 13," I began to rant, while Demyx ignored me. "I mean, it doesn't even make sense. There aren't even 13 members! You have 12! Why isn't it called Organization 12? Plus, calling each other by their numbers is so impersonal – it doesn't create a very good working environment. I refuse to call anyone by their number, like, I won't call you 9, I'm just going to call you Demyx, is that okay? Oh, and Demyx?" I jumped in front of him, filling his vision. "Are you mute or something?" I demanded.

"…no."

I grinned. That's good. You aren't supposed to be mute, and I don't know how that would affect anything, but I don't know how I would fix that. And, if it did affect something and I didn't fix it, Jeff would yell at me."

"Who's Jeff?" Demyx asked, curious. Or, at least, I think he was curious. His hood was up, so I couldn't tell.

…How do those hoods cover their _entire _face? I tried that with one of my hoodies once, and it only covered half of my face. And I couldn't see.

"Jeff is what I named the little voice in my head!" I explained excitedly.

Demyx remained silent, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Some day, I am just going to go around the castle and cut off the hoods from everyone's cloaks.

"Could you take off your hood?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I can't see your reaction to anything I say, and it's starting to piss me off."

"Oh! Um, okay." Demyx took off his hood as I grinned happily in victory. And there was Demyx, in all of his mullawked glory. I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did. "Well, Demyx, you are now officially my first friend in the Organization. Congratulations," I grinned.

He grinned back at me. 'Thanks."

"So, onward!" I pointed dramatically in the direction we had been walking in earlier, and began walking next to him.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

````fwa-BAM! Page break`````

I am an excellent conversationalist, I'll have you know. By the time we had reached my room, I had learned that Demyx's favorite color was blue, he like Italian food, he had to many favorite bands to list, his favorite world was Atlantica, he loved to play his sitar, but he knew how to play other instruments, too, he hated fighting (so he wasn't very good at it), and it took him an average of 45 minutes to style his hair in the mornings. I also learned that he wasn't dumb, like most people thought. Just naïve and delightfully innocent, ohohoho~.

…well, that wasn't creepy at all…. .

When I walked into my room, I was very disappointed.

"Gah! It's so boring!" I yelled, looking about in horror. There was a bed and a desk. Oh! And a window! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!

…please note my sarcasm.

ON top of the fact that there was almost nothing in the room, the entire room was white.

"Seriously, would it kill them to throw a little color somewhere?" I exclaimed angrily, and Demyx laughed. "Maybe."

I looked at him curiously for a second before resuming my inspection of the woefully dull room. Was he really faking his emotions? His laugh sounded pretty legit. Oh gods, did I just say legit? *facepalm*

For I am Rixia, queen of hypocrisy and overused phrases.

Anyway, I had a theory about the whole heart=emotions so therefore no heart=emotionless thing.

I suddenly brightened up as an idea hit me. "Hey, Dem, can I see your sitar?"

Something lit up in his eyes, like when a little kid sees a puppy. Like, the pure childish joy. It was kind of adorable. "Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. He held up his hand, and in a burst of bubbles in sparkles ('O.O what's with the sparkles?' I thought, bewildered) his sitar appeared.

I looked at it enviously. "Yeah, yours is cooler."

Demyx looked confused. "Huh?"

I flopped onto my bed and held out my hand and summoned BOAKA, in all its heaviness (yes, I will be complaining every time I summon that fat ass of a book).

Demyx sat down next to me and looked at it in awe. 'You have a book, just like Zexy!"

I pouted, "Yeah, except I can't fight with mine. I can stalk people, though."

"How?"

I opened my book, searching for a certain page, and showed it to him. On the page was a long description of Demyx, and the page next to it showed him and me looking at the picture of him and me. Hey! It was like that picture of that guy holding a picture of the guy holding a picture of the guy holding the picture…..

Demyx looked slightly freaked. "That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, well, I'm the sacred Observer, which is basically the sacred Stalker. It's a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, which caused Demyx to jump and fall off the bed. I struggled to stifle my laughter before calling, "Come in!"

Another cloaked guy walked in. I was getting really tired of the hoods hiding faces. So I, uh, kind of lost it.

"Godammit, what is up with these fucking hoods? I can't tell who the fuck you are! How the fuck can I be the stupid Observer if I don't know who the fuck I'm even observing? Take off your fucking hood right now?"

The cloaked figure held up his hands in the universally "calm down" gesture before lifting them and removing his hood.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**That long enough for a first real chapter, yes? (The other one was just a long ass prologue…)**

**I tried to make it dramatic**, **but I believe I failed. Hard.**

**Oh well. Review! Reviews help defeat my writer's block!**

looked atye room, the entire tt scenes.s? criptions, they made me feel popular.

e bed. of the guy holding the picture... a bo


	3. Boring Filler Chapter w Some Pyromania

**GAH! It's so short! I'm sorry T-T**

**It's a filler chapter, those tend to be short…But it's less than 1,000 words! Now I feel so uncreative. But, the next chapter will be longer. And more amusing. I promise! I've already written most of it, I just need to actually type it up.**

**But, don't expect the next chapter for another couple of weeks. I have finals this week. Which I'm actually supposed to be studying for right now…**

**Anyway, review! Please! It's the cheese to my macaroni, without it, things are just boring and tasteless….**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't managed to steal rights to these things, though you will be the first to know if I ever succeed.**

I looked at the cloaked dude in anticipation as he slowly took off his hood to reveal the nobody with the hips.

I mean, the nobody with the red hair.

Yes. Yes, that is definitely what I meant. *cough*

Anyway, it was Axel.

"Hey, Axel, what's up?" I asked casually, going back to lounging on the bed. "The Superior needs Number IX," he replied, and I groaned. "Again with the numbers. And, come on, we were having fun," I complained. "But, fine. Xemnas is pretty fucking scary." I jumped off the bed and helped Demyx get up from the floor before throwing my arms around his neck (in a non-romantic way) and gave an enthusiastic farewell. "Bye, Dem!"

Demyx flushed slightly. "Bye." I watched as he walked out the door and turned to Axel. "You got anywhere to be?"

Axel shrugged. "Not really."

"Cool." I gestured to the bed I was sitting on. "Have a seat." He walked over and sat next to me, and I grinned at him. "So, what's your favorite color?"

~~pa-pa-pa-PAGE BREAK!~~

"Whoa! Cool!"

Axel chuckled and shook his head at me enthralled expression – I probably looked like a little kid. Axel and I had already talked about our favorite everything, our "powers", our morals, and my stalking book. Now, my eyes were wide and excited as I gazed at the fire that danced in Axel's palm. I watched in wonder as the flames took shape and started to fly around. Caught up in my immaturity, I eagerly reached out and grabbed one of them.

"Ow! You little fucker! What the hell was that for?" I scowled at my now burned hands. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"It's fire, dumb ass. It doesn't choose to burn you, it just does."

I glared at him. "Well, Mr. 'I'm-so-smart', how come it doesn't burn you?" I demanded childishly.

Axel looked at me like I was an idiot. "Fire's my element. So, it doesn't burn me.

"Aha! I knew it!" I stood up on the bed and pointed dramatically. "You and the fire creatures are in cahoots, aren't you? And you –"

"Who the hell says 'cahoots'?" Axel interrupted.

"Hey! Don't interrupt my accusation!" I yelled, and he raised an eyebrow but fell quiet. "Thank you. So, anyway, you…um…you…" Axel started to smirk as I struggled to remember what I was going to say. "You…Godammit! I forgot! Curse you and your battalion of fire creature minions! I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do! You will never prevail! I shall – Holy Shit!"

At this point, Axel and grown bored of my tirade and had pulled my ankle, causing me to fall back onto the bed. I laid there for a few seconds before managing to groan out," Aw, fuck you."

"That's not very nice," Axel replied, not really sounding like he cared.

I sat up and retorted stupidly, "Your face isn't very nice." Axel just rolled his eyes.

"So what are the other members like?" Axel looked at me in confusion. "What?"  
"Well, I've talked to you and Demyx," I explained, "And I've already determined that Saix is a jerk. But what about the other 9?"

"Hmm..." Axel leaned back as he thought about it. "Xemnas is bossy, Xigbar is lazy, Xaldin is arrogant, Vexen is creepy, Lexaeus is quiet, Zexion is smart, Luxord is annoying, Marluxia is gay, and Larxene is a bitch."

I looked at him flatly. 'Care to elaborate?"

Axel smirked and shook his head. 'Not really."

I sighed. "That means I'll have to find out for myself."

Axe; raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean by that?"

I ginned evilly. "I'm on a mission. Operation: Stalker. I shall stalk each member of the organization tomorrow, using my awesome ninja skills."

"Don't you already have a book for stalking?" Axel pointed out, and I smacked him in the head. "That's not as fun," I replied.

"Whatever," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, I am tired. Leave, for you are distracting and male." I pointed towards the door,

Axel smirked, "How kind of you." I sighed. "Fine." I jumped him in a painful tackle-glomp. "There. Now leave." Axel rolled his eyes at me before walking out the door. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on a door that wasn't the one Axel had just left through. "I wonder what this is for," I mused aloud. Then I grabbed the door knob and opened the door with a flourish.

"Oh my gods, it's Narnia!" I shrieked, falling over backwards. Then I actually looked at the doorway and calmed down. "Oh. Never mind, false alarm." I hopped to my feet and looked at the closet (the door was a closet). Hanging up were a bunch of randomly colored plain T-shirts (Hey! Color! At last!) There were also blue, black, and grey skinny jeans. Cool. But I quickly lost interest when I saw…

"No fucking way! That's sick!" I had my very own bad ass organization coat. This was awesome! I couldn't wait to wear it! There was also black on black converse. How could the people here have such great taste in clothes? I searched around the closet and found a plain white dress that looked like a nightgown, so I put it on and jumped into my bed. Even thought it was really boring, the bed was really warm, so I was very comfortable. I buried myself under the covers and fell asleep. I had a big day full of secret stalking missions to prepare for!

**Yes, I know it was short. Deal with it. =P**

**Rixia says to review.**


	4. Operation: Stalker

**Hey, I'm a liar. I said that it would be a while before I updated, with finals week and whatnot. But I had time, and I **_**really **_**don't want to study (but I will any way). **

**So here's the next chapter all early! Consider it a holiday gift from me to you.**

**Oh! I have 9 reviews now. Okay, so people have reviewed more than once….but still! 9! That's so cool!**

**As usual, R&R. They make me happier than you will ever know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a minor. We have no rights.**

"Alright. Operation: Stalker is about to commence," I declared loudly to myself, as there was no one else in my room. At least, I hope there was no one else in my room….

Anyway, I got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. I decided that the totally awesome coat would be too hard to move around in. And I was going to be doing a lot of moving around, with the ninja stalking and whatnot.

"Let the stalking begin!" I shouted, opening my door.

_**A Study in the Members of Organization 13**_

**Number 1: Xemnas**

I honestly don't know why or how this man is the leader of Organization 13 – he doesn't do anything! Stalking him was one of the most boring things I had ever done. Basically, I hid behind a corner and watched him talk to Kingdom Hearts. You know, he always talks dramatically. Always. Like, when he says "Kingdom Hearts," he says, "Kiiiinnngdoooommm Heeeaaarrttssss." He's an odd breed. I wouldn't want to be alone in a room with him.

…Well, technically, I was when I stalked him, but he didn't know I was there, so I don't think that counts.

**So, my conclusion? Status: Boring. Interests: Monologue-ing. Dangerous?: Very. Watch out for his monologues. **

**Number 2: Xigbar**

Xigbar is a lazy son of bitch. Seriously, the guy teleports if he has to walk more than two feet (very hard to follow). He also has very good hearing and doesn't hesitate to shoot the shit out of something. Here's what happened: I was using my totally awesome ninja skills when my klutziness made its reappearance. I tripped over my feet and fell on the floor with a muffled "thump". I scrambled to get behind a couch that was near me before Xigbar turned around (and succeeded, might I add). Xigbar turned around, and I was crouched behind the couch, _really _hoping that he wouldn't come back there. Well, he didn't. Instead, he summoned his arrow guns and started firing away at the couch. The bullets/arrows/whatever barely missed me! I could have died!

**Conclusion – Status: Lazy jerk. Label: Pirate. Dangerous?: Uh, I almost got shot! Multiple times! So, yes, I should say so.**

**Number 3: Xaldin**

He went on a mission, so I followed him, but there were lots of heartless everywhere. SO, I pulled a Demyx and ran away. Results of Xaldin are inconclusive until further notice.

**Number 4: Vexen**

His lab is so fun! It's full of blinking lights and glowy stuff. Except there was also a bunch of papers with math and equations and stuff like that, which made me a little sick (I'm allergic to algebra). But Vexen himself is pretty creepy. First of all, his hair looks like it hasn't been washed since he became a Nobody (or longer). And his eyes look like they can stare into your soooouuuulll! Well, not really, but they're still _really _creepy. He's also muttering to himself constantly, and I couldn't hear all of what he was saying. It was probably really creepy anyway. He spends most of his time in his lab, and, if his lab wasn't so cool looking, I would have been bored. I hid behind a giant computer and tried to spy on him, but I kept getting distracted by the pretty lights. I stared at them for a little while, and when I looked back towards Vexen, he was gone.

**Conclusion – Status: Creepy. Sanity Level: Very Low. Dangerous?: If he fights me in his lab, yes. Shiny things!**

**Number 5: Lexaeus**

Lexaeus just…sits there. Staring. So I just…sat there. Staring. At him. But I was hidden, with my stalking ninja skills. And it was boring. Even more boring than watching Mansex. At least he talked.

**Concluded – Status: Impossibly Dull. Label: Statue. Dangerous?: I'm really not sure…**

**Number 6: Zexion**

Zexion also just…sits there. But he reads, which is less worrisome than Lexaeus's staring. But, still, I was really bored as I was spying on him, at least until I learned something: it is impossible to spy on Zexion. I was hidden behind a bookshelf when Zexion, without even looking up from his book, called, "Why are you hiding behind a bookshelf, Observer?"

I jumped and cursed silently. I knew I was caught, so I quickly came up with a new plan.

"No one's hiding behind this bookshelf," I called back convincingly.

"Then who is talking to me?"

I mentally cursed again. Damn, he was a smart one. That move would have worked on Demyx.

"Um, I am...a ghost! Yes, I am the ghost of books whose titles begin with the letter…" I peered at the books on the shelf next to me. '…R! Yes, beware, for I am a ghost, and definitely not Rixia!"

"I know you are there, Observer, so you might as well come out now," Zexion responded boredly. I pouted before walking over to the table he was sitting at and collapsing in the chair across from him. My eyes narrowed as I demanded, "How did you know I was there?"

"I smelled you," he replied, and I slapped my forehead. Of course. I forgot.

"Why do you call me 'Observer'?" I asked idly, and he glanced up from his book to look at me oddly.

"That is your title," he replied, looking back to his book.

"Exactly!" I held up my finger in an 'aha!' gesture. "It's my title, not my name. I'm going to call you Zexion instead of Number 6, so you should call me Rix. Or even Rixia would be better than Observer."

"I will not call you anything other than Observer. Calling you something else would imply that we were friends, which we are not."  
"D'ya wanna be?"

"Want to be what?"

"Friends."

"No."

I blinked at his blunt (and rude) response. "Why not?"

"Because you are very annoying."

I grinned evilly. "Oh, you have no idea how annoying I can be," I said mischievously. I leaned forward in my chair and stared at Zexion intently. "I'm going to keep annoying you until you call me by my name. Please call me Rixia."

"No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" Zexion didn't answer – he was probably trying to ignore me. Well, it wasn't going to work! "Please? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I scowled furiously. How dare he ignore me?

"-"

"Alright!" Zexion finally looked up from his book. "If you will stop doing that, I will call you Rixia. Are you happy now?"

"Quite." I smirked and leaned back in my chair, basking in my victory. Zexion sighed and started reading again. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I got bored.

"Hey, Zexion?"

"What is it, Observer?" Zexion looked at me boredly. I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed before correcting himself. "What is it, Rixia?"

"Can I see your Lexicon?" Instead of getting that excited child like Demyx, Zexion just responded with a blunt, "no."

"Pleasepleasepleaseplea-"

"Fine!" Zexion, looking quite irritated, summoned his book and I looked at it eagerly before groaning. "Aw, even yours is cooler than mine." I looked at Zexion excitedly. "Can I play with it?"

"Certainly not."

I wilted slightly before brightening again. "Hey, can I call you Zexy?"

I think he said no, because the next thing I knew, I was in the hallway outside the library. Who knew Zexion was that strong?  
**So, what do I conclude? – Status: I like him. IQ Level: High. Dangerous?: Hell, no. We're like best friends now. **

**Number 7: Saix**

Saix is a lot like Xemnas, only with blue hair. He also just sits there staring at Kingdom Hearts, except he doesn't monologue. Instead, he orders everyone to go on random missions. And he's incredibly rude – never once says "please". He should know that saying please makes it easier to get people to do stuff for you (as I proved earlier with Zexion). But, I learned something very interesting about him. Want to know what it is? Oh, of course you know what it is! Well, I'll tell you: I'm pretty sure I saw Saix staring at Xemnas's ass. Oh, no, I definitely saw him. If my suspicions are correct I shall play matchmaker, mwahahahaha!

**So, conclusion-ness – Status: Bossy. Relationship Status: In a passionate lust filled affair with Xemnas? Or, wishing he was in a passionate lust filled affair with Xemnas? Dangerous?: Probably, but I'm only saying that because I remember fighting him in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Number 8: Axel**

IN hindsight, there probably was no point in stalking Axel, since I already talked to him. But, I thought, why not? So I started following him around. First, he sat there playing with his fire for a while, which I swear I will never get tired of. Fire is so cool to look at! I kind of lost track of time – he could have been doing that for 5 minutes or 5 hours, I don't know. But I did learn something new.

Axel...um…likes to…walk around naked.

Oh, gods, why? Why did I have to see that? I mean, I'm 17, it's not like I'm young and innocent or anything, but…oh, why? I will never look at that man the same way…ever.

**It is concluded – Status: Pyromaniac. Gender: DEFINITELY male. Oh, gods… Dangerous: I will never look at him the same. Ever. So much mental scarring.**

**Number 9: Demyx:**

I take back what I said about Demyx not being as dumb as everyone thought, because he totally is. Demyx is an idiot. A loveable idiot, though. He's cute, like a puppy. Or a pet fish. Demyx is content to sit in one place for hours and play his sitar. Which, I mean, good for him, music is awesome, but he only knows like, three songs. It got really boring after a while. So, I snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear (in my best creepy voice), "I'm the Batman." He shrieked like a girl and fell over. Then he saw it was me, and he passed out.

I now have Demyx convinced that I'm the Batman.

**So – Status: …Misguided. Species: Puppy (or a fish). Dangerous?: …not as long as he still holds respect for Batman.**

**Number 10: Luxord**

Luxord was passed out drunk in a pile of cards the entire time I was watching him. It was boring.

**What do I think? – Status: Alcoholic. Dangerous?: Not if you give him rum.**

**Number 11: Marluxia**

Why must all of the Organization members insist on putting me in danger – whether physical, mental, or emotional? Marluxia managed to do all three. All. Three. I spied on Marluxia while he was in his garden. Well, duh, his power has to do with flowers, of course he would have a garden. But, as he was gardening, he was blasting Liza Minnelli CDs. You have NO IDEA how close I came to going insane while watching him. Thanks for the mental danger, Marly!

And then there's the flowers he keeps. Did you know that he has a giant (key word being GIANT) man eating plant? And it's not just man eating, no, no, no. Apparently it's also awesome girl eating, because it attacked me! I almost died! Again….But that was the physical danger he put me in.

And the emotional…oh, dear. This was as bad as the incident with Axel. You see, Marluxia…dances. Quite well, actually. But that's not the point. The point is, that he wears drag underneath his Organization coat. I'm talking mini-skirt, boots, garters, the whole sha-bang. So, whenever the mood strikes him, he can just whip off his coat and break into dance.

Why did I insist on Operation: Stalker? So much scarring! T-T Oh, well. There's only one more person left, might as well finish.

**Sooooo – Status: Gay Gardner. Sexuality: If he were any more flaming, he'd be Axel. Dangerous?: Oh, yes.**

**Number 12: Larxene**

You know how everyone thinks that Larxene is a sadistic bitch who hates everyone? Well, it's totally not true! She's actually really sweet, I think we'll be good friends. Did you know that she has little plushies of everyone in her room? Isn't that cute! She's really –

Oh. Never mind. They're voodoo dolls. Oh, yikes, Axel just got stabbed in the leg. Ah, Xemnas just lost his head. Oh, gods. Oh, the human body isn't supposed to bend that way Larxene. Hey, she even has one of me! Cool!

Wait, that's bad. Why does she already hate me? I've been here for less than a day!

I take it back. She's totally a bitch. I don't like her.

**Final conclusion – Status: Bitch. Label: Sadistic. Dangerous?: **_**I'm **_**terrified of her, I don't know about any one else…**

I'm starting to think that Operation: Stalker was a bad idea…


	5. Operation: Explorer

**Rixia: Wow, this is late.**

**I'm so sorry! I had writer's block, and I was busy, and I was sick, and**

**Axel: Those are all lies. She was just lazy.**

**No, I actually had writer's block. I just, didn't work very hard to overcome it… But to make up for it, this chapter is really long. Enjoy!**

Things were a bit awkward after Operation: Stalker. And by a bit, I mean a lot. Demyx kept asking me if he could see the Batcave and I ran away screaming about "my poor virgin eyes" every time Axel walked in my general direction.

Axel was starting to get very confused. And annoyed.

After about a week and a half, Axel managed to corner me and demanded to know what the hell was wrong with me. So I answered him.

Well, kind of.

Actually, it was more like I screamed at him, "Why? Why, for the love of all things good in the world, can't you just wear clothes?"

As he stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, I quickly made my escape down the hallway and ducked into my room. I sat, huddled in the middle of my bed in fear, gazing at the random posters I had begged Demyx to buy me from various worlds. Until I got bored, that is. Which was about an hour.

Yes, I can sit in one spot for a long time. It's not that weird.

Anyway, I got bored, so I cautiously tip-toed my way over to my door before warily poking my head out and looking down the hallway. Empty. I looked the other way. Ditto. I confidently walked down the hallway, when a new, brilliant idea hit me. A new Operation! I mean, sure, Operation: Stalker had been a traumatic disaster, but I was sure this one would definitely not blow up in my face.

I called it: Operation: Explorer.

While Operation: Stalker had been designed to figure out who was the enemy and who was not, Operation: Explorer was specifically made for the purpose of becoming more familiar with the battle ground.

Basically, this particular Operation was to explore the castle thing, since I had only seen the main room, the big chair room, the eating room, and my bedroom. I began to wander around the halls, barely containing my excitement.

Operation: Explorer was about to start!

After the fiasco that shall be referred to as Larxene's room from Operation: Stalker, I decided that Operation: Explorer would not apply to the Organization members' rooms. I'd prefer to say alive, thank you, and preferably with all of my limbs.

The first room I happened to walk into I instantly decided must have been the kitchen. This was because of the multiple kitchen-y items in it, such as an oven and a fridge. It also had a Demyx.

And he was eating a cookie.

"Hey! Where did the cookie come from? Can I have one?" I bounded over to where Demyx was seated and he held out a package of chocolate chip cookies. "Sweet!" I happily took five and started a conversation.

After talking about nothing for about half an hour, I suddenly remembered something important. The Operation! Curse Demyx and his cookies and his puppy/fish cuteness! Making me forget my mission! I scurried out of the kitchen, desperately trying to make up for lost time.

The next room I found was the bid chair room. The first time I had come to this room, I had been unconscious, or pretending to be, so it was really lucky that I found it.

At least, I thought it was.

Unfortunately, when I think something's good, it usually isn't. As I walked through the door, I was instantly pulled back to the memory of Operation: Stalker, when I had caught Saix staring at Xemnas's ass and thought that there was a possibility of Operation: Matchmaker. Well, that operation was not needed.

I found myself looking at Xemnas on top of Saix, making out. Heavily. And – oh, gods. Oh, _gods. _Oh - oh.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the cloaks are coming off. I ran out the door as quickly as possible.

I speed walked down the hallway away from the big chair room with a strange feeling of Déjà vu and hoping that the next room wouldn't be so scary.

My attention was caught by a sign on one door that read: **Keep Out. Absolutely No Admittance Without Permission from The Superior. Especially You, Demyx.**

I grinned evilly. Mansex couldn't catch me, he was…busy. (Don't think about it, don't think about it). I grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, pouting when I couldn't. Then I grinned evilly again and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. I usually don't wear bobby pins, but they can be quite helpful in quests of exploration. I deftly picked the lock and walked in.

And gasped.

And almost passed out.

The entire room….was filled….with…video games.

Mansex had every single game system I'd ever heard of, and a few I didn't recognize. He had multiple ten foot shelves filled with games, and 3 giant flat screen TVs. There was one couch. I was instantly jealous of stupid Mansex, for hogging all of these. I vowed to come in here the next time he was…ahem, busy (Don't think) and play with his video games. Awesome.

I left and walked further down the hallway, stopping at a weird looking, skinny ass white door. I cocked my head in confusion before opening it. Then I was just more confused. The entire room was white and empty. I walked forward, looking down quizzically as I heard a crunch. Walnut shells? What the hell? I heard a weird noise and looked up before freezing in fear. It was a…

"MOOSE! HOLY FUCKING HELL!" I was in a room…with a MOOSE! I ran out of the room and sprinted in a random direction before hitting a door at the end of the hall. Without any hesitation, I pushed open the door just in time to almost be hit with a giant fireball.

"Aaah! What the fuck, Axel?" I screamed jumping away from the now scorched wall next to me.

"Sorry, Rix," Axel smirked, not looking sorry at all. "What are you doing in the training room anyway?"

"Training room?" I looked around at my surroundings, noticing that there were multiple targets shaped like heartless scattered across the room, most of them in flames. "Oh, I didn't know this was what it is. I was just wandering around aimlessly, and I walked in here. Where you ALMOST KILLED ME!" Axel just continued to smirk, not troubled at all by my furious aura.

"You should be more careful," he responde4d nonchalantly. I sent him a death glare, which he ignored completely.

I gazed at one of the flaming heartless targets in thought. "You know, I should probably learn to fight at some point. I'm fucking awful right now."

Axel grinned evilly, but I didn't notice the evilness of it until later because right then he said, "I could teach you if you want."

I looked at him excitedly, my childlike wonder returning again. "Really? Could you? That'd be awesome!" Axel was a good fighter from what I had seen in the game. I figured that the only reason you could beat him at the beginning was because he didn't want to hurt Roxas.

Okay, all yaoi fangirls, go ahead and sigh romantically. Sigh.

And all anti-yaoi fans, go ahead and begin your yelling. "They are just friends, dammit!"

I am personally on the friends with benefits side of this debate. Winkity wink wink. I couldn't wait until Roxas came so I could prove all of this.

Anyway, Axel agreed to teach me how to fight. I was ecstatic for the first five minutes. Then I learned that his smile had been very, very evil.

Axel fights dirty! And he doesn't even need to! He's a much better fighter than me (not that that's saying much), so he doesn't need to fight so hard. He could at least go a little easy on me, I can 't fight at all.

After performing the stop-drop-and-roll trick for the eighth time, I stood up, yelled to Axel that I was done, and sprinted out of the room, leaving Axel to his stupid laughter.

I decided to find someone else to teach me how to fight.

That quest proved to be very difficult. You see, there was no way I was going to challenge Xemnas to a fight. Everyone who's played the final level of Kingdom Hearts 2 knows why. Xigbar has the annoying habit of shooting the shit out of everything and teleporting all over the damn place, so I decided to skip him. Xaldin and Saix were really good fighters, so they were out. Vexen and Marluxia were creepy, and I didn't want to be alone in a room with them. Larxene was terrifying, there is no way I would ever willingly fight her. Luxord was too drunk to even comprehend what I was saying when I asked him. Lexaeus was too intimidating. I asked Demyx, but he said he was way too scared to fight the Batman after watching him kick the ass of all those villains. Well, he didn't say that specifically. Can you imagine Demyx cussing? It's a weird thought.

So, my last option was Zexion. He seemed a lot calmer than Axel, and not as intimidating or creepy as the others, and not as cowardly as Demyx. However, it took a lot of pleading to get him to, agree, albeit al bit annoyed.

After a couple of hours full of Zexion trying to teach me how to punch, kick, and use various weapons, he gave a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He, he seems like the type of person to do that when he's annoyed. "Rixia, you are completely hopeless in any sort of direct combat," he told me. "Your only hope in any dangerous situation is to try and escape. Now the powers of the Observer include creating Corridors of Darkness-"

"PDDs," I corrected. Zexion looked at me inquiringly. "What?"

"They're called PDDs," I explained. "It stands for Portals of Darkness and Doom." Zexion just sighed and continued

"You can create corridors of darkness and stop time correct?" I opened my mouth to answer but he just continued to speak. Oh. Rhetorical question. "Have you ever done wither of these?"

I can s stop someone's time for about thirty seconds, depending on how strong they are. And I can use the PDDs, but I can only travel if I can see exactly where I'm going."

Zexion shook his head. That's pathetic." I glared at him, offended. "You need to learn how to travel between worlds in order to fulfill your duties as the Observer."

"Well, you need to learn some manners to fulfill the duties of your face," I muttered, and Zexion gave me an odd look before launching into some long lecture of the scientific points of the PDDs and how to use them and such. He uses really long words. I can't honestly say that I paid attention to him. So when he finished and looked at me, I had no choice but to respond with my ever-so-intelligent, "Huh?" Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and explained again.

After many, many, _many, _lessons in science and physics and darkness and stuff, I kinda sorta understood how to travel farther with my PDDs. However, understanding how to do something and actually doing it are two completely different things. After a few days and me getting lost many times (which was very scary, by the way. Once it took Zexion an hour to find Me., but that may have been on purpose) I managed to travel to Traverse Town. Oh, and you want to know the cool part? Zexion made me where the cloak thing! Evidently you don't look suspicious if you wear big ass cloak around town. Odd.

Of course, since this is Traverse Town, we got attacked by heartless. Oh, joy.

"Um, Zexion, I have no weapon and no fighting abilities," I said worriedly. Zexion already had his Lexicon out and was destroying heartless with spells and such. "What do I do?"

Zexion turned his head towards me slightly, though still keeping his eyes on the heartless surround us. "Open a corridor back to the training room," he answered, and I nodded. Okay, run away, I can do that.

Yeah, not really.

It was kind of like how when you get a pop quiz, you forget everything you've ever learned. When I got into trouble, I instantly forgot how to create a portal. So I just kind of sat there, trying to create one, when a heartless jumped at me. Out of reflex, I fired a stopping spell at it, and then I had to fire one again, as a heartless attacked me from behind. At this point, my MP or whatever was exhausted (no stamina, remember?) and I couldn't have made a portal even if I remembered how. I yelled out as one of the heartless managed to slash my arm with its claws. "Ow! You fucking bastard, what the hell?"

Zexion looked back to me, looking slightly annoyed. "Why haven't you left yet?" he asked. "I can't!" I yelled back desperately, and he rolled his eyes before killing one last heartless, summoning a PDD, and pulling me through it.

When we were back in the training room, we were greeted by another random fireball. I jumped out of the way, wincing as I moved my arm. "Damn you Axel, will you stop that?" Axel just smirked, not even bothering to apologize. Zexion irritably threw me a potion. "Drink it," he ordered, and I cautiously took a sip, shuddering. It tasted like cough syrup. Gross.

"Drink the entire thing, or your arm will get infected." I made a face, but continued to drink the disgusting thing.

"What happened?" Axel asked, looking from Zexion's irked expression to my hurt arm. "Heartless," I responded. Then I rolled my eyes. "And Miss Drama Queen over there is annoyed because he kind of had to save me." Axel snorted and I crossed my arms. "But only kind of!"

Zexion looked down at me, clearly annoyed.

"Why didn't you summon a portal and leave?" He asked angrily, and stood up indignantly.

"What? I froze up, okay? Haven't you ever gotten scared in a fight before?" I defended myself

Zexion looked at me blankly. "No. Nobodies do not feel things like fear.."

I looked at him in disbelief. "That's such a lie! Demyx gets scared of everything!"

"What Demyx believes he feels is nothing more than an illusion – a shadow of emotions he once had. Nobodies have no hearts, therefore we cannot feel emotions."

"Bullshit!" I snarled, and Zexion looked at me curiously. ""For someone who's studied the heart so much, you really don't know much about it."

Zexion looked at me in interest. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, preparing to patiently explain my theory. Or, at least, explain it as patiently as one such as me could. Which is not very patiently at all. "Okay, first of all, your talking about the heart like its some all powerful magically container that just holds all your emotions. What the fuck? A heart is a lump of muscle, designed for one thing – pushing blood through your body. It keeps you from becoming dead. And since you're here all…non-dead-"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'alive'," Axel interrupted, and I shot him a glare.

"Don't interrupt," I hissed, before turning back to Zexion. "Anyway, since you are _non-dead_," I emphasized this word and heard Axel scoff, "You obviously don't need a heart. Therefore, you should probably stop looking for one. Emotions are in the mid. And you obviously have a mind."

"How do you know emotions are in the mind?" Zexion asked, genuinely curious, no longer just humoring me.

"Emotions are caused by endorphins released in the brain, causing your mind to react a certain way to various situations.

"Wow, you actually sounded smart for a second, Rix," Axel smirked.

"Why thank you," I responded. "Wait a minute…HEY! I always sound smart." Axel laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Jerk," I muttered.

Zexion got my attention again. "How can you prove that emotions are in the mind?"

"Simple. You have free thought." Axel and Zexion looked confused, so I decided to elaborate. "Every single individual though can be simplified to an emotion. For example, you want a heart, right?" They both nodded. "So you have the desire to get your heart back. Desire is an emotion. Also, Axel, you like fire, right?" Axel created a fireball in confirmation. "You like something because it makes you happy. Or even just content. Both of these are emotions."

Zexion still had more questions. "But that doesn't explain that we don't feel strong emotions. These could still just be shadows."

I nodded. "That's where my theory comes in." I held up one of my fingers, commanding their attention. "Psychology." I said simply, and they both looked at me quizzically. "You believe that you don't have hearts or emotions. Therefore, when you feel an emotion, you write it off as a mere shadow,. Eventually, they stop feeling strong because you believe they aren't real. You have been told by everyone that you don't have emotions, so you stop believing your own emotions are real. If you live like that long enough, they become fake. Or, at least, it feels that way.

"Demyx still believes that he has a heart. That's why his emotions are the strongest out of all the Nobodies."

"So we just have to believe that we have hearts?" Axel asked skeptically.

"Well, not so much that you have hearts, but at least that you have emotions. But you have to truly believe it, and not let anyone tear you away form that belief. You do have emotions, you're just used to the idea that you don't."

At that, I stood up and stretched. "I'm tired, and my arm hurts. Good night."

And I left them to their thoughts.

**If anyone understands the moose joke, you get Demyx's pack of cookies and my eternal love…**

**Axel: That was a bit creepy**

**Demyx: My cookies T-T**


	6. And the Adventure Finally Begins

**OMG. Is this an update? Could it be? Really?**

**Yes! It is!**

**Rixia: It's about damn time.**

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. (almost five months. Yikes.) There's been a lot going on in my life. But here's a chapter for you guys!**

**Axel: It's not even a long chapter. It's just setting things up for chapter 7.**

**Yeah, well, better than nothing, right? I promise, I'll start updating faster. **

**Oh, and Demyx's cookies and my eternal love goes to FantasiaofUniverse for recognizing the Invader Zim reference in the last chapter. 3 **

**Enjoy**

The next _four _(yes, FOUR!)weeks at The Castle That Never Was passed by without much incident. Well, not much incident compared to how my weeks usually were.

My fighting skills didn't get any better, but my PDD control got pretty okay. I only forgot to summon them sometimes.

Axel and I had a war that lasted three days that involved us pranking each other. Until the last…four hours or so, anyway. During that time, we just charged around the castle with Axel throwing fire balls at me as I retaliated with water balloons (courtesy of Demyx).

We reached a shaky truce when Saix threatened to sic Larxene on us when she was on her period.

I value my life, thank you very much.

Since I wasn't allowed to attack Axel, I decided to annoy Zexion for the rest of the week.

I got sucked into the Lexicon three times.

The first two times were kind of fun actually. I was floating around and my voice sounded all echo-y and shit. But the third time, I think Zexion was getting annoyed with me, because I wasn't floating. I was sitting in a corner in complete darkness for a few hours, and I was crying freely when he finally let me out.

Zexion didn't really know how to react, so he just muttered and insincere "sorry" as I walked away.

I still haven't accepted his apology.

I'm going to let him squirm for a while, mwahahaha!

…No, he probably doesn't even care.

Bastard.

"Oh, I'm all smart and stuff, so I have every right to be a total jerk to people, especially you, Rixia, and you can't do anything about it because you can't fight." Stupid Zexion.

…I just learned that I cannot imitate Zexion.

…Moving on…

So I couldn't attack Axel, and I didn't want to be near Zexion, so I decided to go and find Demyx. He was nice.

I found him (surprise) in the Grey Room, playing his sitar. "Hey Demyx," I greeted casually, and smiled at his excited expression.

"Hey, Batman!" he replied overenthusiastically, and I groaned silently. Having Demyx call me Batman had been funny for the first couple of days, but after a few weeks, I was a bit tired of it,

"Demyx," I explained, "you can't keep calling me Batman. What if one of my enemies was near? They would know exactly who I was and they would attack me! Do you want that to happen?" Demyx shook his head fearfully, and I grinned. "Then call me Rix."

Demyx nodded, and I had the urge to pat him on the head. So I did.

"Hey, your hair is really soft!" I cried in excitement. I had expected it to be all full of gel and hairspray, but no! It was naturally gravity defiant. I had fun playing with it for another 10 minutes, as Demyx sat there a bit awkwardly. Finally I got bored.

"Hey, Dem, you want to see something really cool?" I said slyly, knowing that Demyx would be far too curious to refuse.

Sure enough, his eyes widened with interest and he nodded eagerly. I grabbed his hand, forcing him to banish his sitar, and pulled him off the chair he had been sitting on. "Then come on, this way."

I dragged him through various hallways until I reached the door I had been looking for. The big-ass sign that read "I don't remember what it reads, as I can't go online to check" I reached to grab the door handle, but Demyx (surprisingly) held me back.

"It says no one's allowed to go in without the Superior," he said, looking a bit hesitant. "And it specifically says I can't go in."

I sighed. "Demyx, if we're not allowed, can you even imagine how cool it must be? Aren't you curious at all?" Demyx still looked reluctant. "Do you really think you can live your…um…half-life knowing you had the chance to find out what was behind this door, but you never looked?"

That seemed to do it. Demyx let go of my arm, though he still looked around nervously.

But his fear instantly disappeared when he saw the inside of the room. Of video game awesomeness.

We enjoyed playing with all of the random video games for a couple of hours. Demyx could easily beat me at guitar hero, but, considering he fights with a guitar-type object, it wasn't really an even match. However, I was better at every other game. So HA!

However, he did beat me at one round of Mario Kart. But that wasn't my fault. You know whose fault it was? Jeff's.

Yes, Jeff. The annoying disembodied voice in my head. Because just as I was about to finish the second lap, he decided to suddenly appear again, accompanied by the blinding pain in my skull. Ow.

_Observer, you need to pay more attention. Check your book. The keybearer has begun his journey. _

I'm pretty sure that I blacked out for a while, because when I opened my eyes, I was being held by Demyx, who was looking at me with a very worried expression. I shook my head, a bit disoriented, before sitting up and summoning BOAKA.

I opened to Sora's page, and the stalker picture showed him walking out of his house, looking around in panic at the storm.

Storm…_oh shit._

That's what Jeff meant by the journey thing beginning…Sora was about to lose his world.

The familiar pang of sympathy went away quickly, and I ran out of the room, not even bothering to put away the video games. I quickly put on the awesome coat, since evidently that makes me inconspicuous. I heard Demyx run into the room behind me, voicing his confusion. I ignored him.

"Demyx, open a portal of darkness and doom to this place," I pointed at the picture in my BOAKA, and Demyx looked apprehensive.

"I don't know…" he started. "Superior might get mad at me. Can't you do yourself?"

I looked at him, offended. "Of course I can! Maybe." I shook my head. "I don't know. I've never been there before, so my portal might be in the wrong place." I looked at him with puppy eyes (which wasn't very impressive, but it worked on Demyx). "Please, Demmy?"

Demyx still looked torn, but he agreed nonetheless.

_Okay, Sora. _I thought wryly. _Get ready to meet your stalker._

**Review and threaten me to finish chapter 7 soon!**


End file.
